Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn)
Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) , or simply Birds of Prey, is an upcoming 2020 superhero film, based on the DC Comics superhero team of the same name. It is the eighth film in DC Extended Universe, as well as the first to receive an R-rating. It is scheduled for release on February 7, 2020. The film is directed by Cathy Yan and stars Margot Robbie as Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn, Mary Elizabeth Winstead as Helena Bertinelli/Huntress, Jurnee Smollett-Bell as Dinah Lance/Black Canary, Rosie Perez as Detective Renee Montoya, Chris Messina as Victor Zsasz, Ella Jay Basco as Cassandra Cain, Ali Wong, and Ewan McGregor as Roman Sionis/Black Mask. Synopsis You ever hear the one about the cop, the songbird, the psycho and the mafia princess? Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) is a twisted tale told by Harley herself, as only Harley can tell it. When Gotham’s most nefariously narcissistic villain, Roman Sionis, and his zealous right-hand, Zsasz, put a target on a young girl named Cass, the city is turned upside down looking for her. Harley, Huntress, Black Canary and Renee Montoya’s paths collide, and the unlikely foursome have no choice but to team up to take Roman down.BIRDS OF PREY (& The Fantabulous Emancipation Of One Harley Quinn) Synopsis Confirms Several Plot Points - Comic Book MovieThe Latest ‘Birds Of Prey’ Plot Description Makes It Sound Like DC’s Version Of ‘Deadpool’ Plot To Be Added... Cast *Margot Robbie as Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn *Mary Elizabeth Winstead as Helena Bertinelli/Huntress **Ella Mika as Young Helena Bertinelli *Jurnee Smollett-Bell as Dinah Lance/Black Canary *Rosie Perez as Detective Renee Montoya *Chris Messina as Victor Zsasz *Ella Jay Basco as Cassandra Cain *Ali Wong *Ewan McGregor as Roman Sionis/Black Mask *Michael Masini as Officer Drago *Charlene Amoia as Maria Bertinelli"‘How I Met Your Mother’s Charlene Amoia Joins ‘Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn)’" - Deadline Hollywood *Paul Lasa as Franco Bertinellihttps://twitter.com/bopupdates/status/1097996203315417098?s=19 *Robert Catrini as Stefano Galante"Birds of Prey Actor Drops Clues About His Mysterious Role" - CBR *Dana Lee as DocBirds Of Prey: Dana Lee Reveals His Character's Connection To Harley Quinn *Bojana Novakovic as Erika *Steven Williams *Derek Wilson *François Chau *Matthew Willig *Talon Reid *David Ury Appearances Locations *Earth **United States of America ***Gotham City ****Ace Chemicals ****Amusement Mile ****Gotham City Imports Office ****Janus Cosmetics Building ****Sionis Below Events To be added Items *Black Skull Mask *Crossbow Pistol *Good Night *Harley's Mallet *Hunting Knife *Knuckle Dusters *Police Baton Vehicles *Semi-Truck Sentient Species *Humans *Metahumans Creatures * **Bruce * Organizations *Ace Chemicals *Bertinelli Crime Family *Birds of Prey *Black Mask's Criminal Organization *Gotham City Fire Department *Gotham City Police Department *Janus Corporation Mentioned *Bruce Wayne *Joker Production Development In May 2016, ahead of the release of Suicide Squad, Warner Bros. announced a spin-off film focusing on Harley Quinn and several other female heroes and villains, such as Batgirl and the Birds of Prey. Margot Robbie was attached to reprise her role as Harley Quinn, and would also serve as producer. British screenwriter Christina Hodson was announced to be writing the film in November. Robbie pitched the film to Warner Bros. in 2015 as "an R-rated girl gang film including Harley, because I was like, ‘Harley needs friends.’ Harley loves interacting with people, so don’t ever make her do a standalone film". Robbie felt it was important for the film to have a female director. By April 2018, Warner Bros. and DC Films had finalized a deal with Cathy Yan to direct, making her the first female Asian director to direct a superhero film. Additionally, Robbie was confirmed to be producing the film under her LuckyChap Entertainment banner, as part of a first-look deal she has with the studio; Sue Kroll and Bryan Unkeless were also announced to serve as producers through their companies Kroll & Co. Entertainment and Clubhouse Pictures, respectively. Production was scheduled to begin by late 2018 or early 2019. Birds of Prey is the second DC Extended Universe (DCEU) film featuring Margot Robbie as Harley Quinn, pushing the then-untitled Suicide Squad sequel (now known as The Suicide Squad) out of the 2018 production schedule. By late April, two different versions of the script were in development; both included Harley Quinn and Batgirl, while one of them featured the Oswald Cobblepot as the main villain. The latter script was eventually dropped to preserve the Oswald Cobblepot's debut in a Batman solo film (as teased in Justice League). By May 2018, production was scheduled to begin in January 2019. By June, both Huntress and Black Canary were expected to appear in the film. It was reported that the budget was $75 million, the lowest of any DCEU film. https://www.vogue.com/article/margot-robbie-cover-july-2019 The film was rumored to have an R-rating, being the first R-rated DCEU film. Regarding the film's R-rating, star Margot Robbie stated that the rating allowed the cast to take things to the next level in regards to the film's fight scenes. Director Cathy Yan stated that she was grateful that the rating allowed her to take the characters' story where it needed to go. Mary Elizabeth Winstead described the film as taking a "no-holds barred" approach. Pre-production By July 2018, the film was entering pre-production. Robbie confirmed the film would be titled Birds of Prey, describing it as "different" from the other DC films featuring Harley Quinn, and said it would be produced on a relatively small budget compared to other superhero films. She also stated that Harley Quinn would receive a new costume, and teased the casting of diverse actors. The line-up for the Birds of Prey team was revealed to include Black Canary, Huntress, Cassandra Cain, and Renee Montoya, with the villain set to be a Batman adversary who had not yet been seen in any Batman film. Casting began in August, with Warner Bros. considering several actresses to be cast as Huntress and Black Canary. Alexandra Daddario, Jodie Comer, Blake Lively, and Vanessa Kirby all expressed interest. Additionally, Black Mask was revealed to be the film's antagonist. Later that month, Warner Bros. revealed it was interested in casting a biracial actress to play Black Canary. Janelle Monáe, Gugu Mbatha-Raw, and Jurnee Smollett-Bell were under consideration for the role by September, while Sofia Boutella, Margaret Qualley, Mary Elizabeth Winstead and Cristin Milioti were being considered to play Huntress. Justina Machado and Roberta Colindrez tested for Renee Montoya, while Warner Bros. began seeking a 12-year-old Asian actress to play Cassandra Cain. In late September, Smollett-Bell and Winstead were respectively cast as Black Canary and Huntress, Warner Bros. scheduled a February 7, 2020 release date, and Ewan McGregor and Sharlto Copley were under consideration for the role of Black Mask. During the U.S.-China Entertainment Summit in October, Yan confirmed the cast and that the film would be R-rated. She said that she "could not put the script down, it had so much dark humor to it which a lot of my work does, and there are themes of female empowerment which are so strong and relatable". Cinematographer Matthew Libatique joined the film that month, as did Rosie Perez, who was cast as Renee Montoya. Stunt coordinator Jonathan Eusebio and fight coordinator Jon Valera joined in November, along with Ewan McGregor as Black Mask and Ella Jay Basco as Cassandra Cain. Additionally, Robbie revealed that the full title would be Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) and that the subtitle reflects the humorous and lighter tone of the film. Production designer K. K. Barrett joined in December, as did Chris Messina as Victor Zsasz. Steven Williams, Derek Wilson, Dana Lee, François Chau, Matthew Willig, Ali Wong, and Robert Catrini all joined the film's cast as well. Filming Principal photography began in Los Angeles, California on January 14, 2019, under the production title "Fox Force Five". Filming also took place in Atlanta and Savannah, Georgia, and was completed on April 15, 2019. On August 16, 2019, Chad Stahelski was reportedly brought in to oversee reshoots for the film.'John Wick' Director Chad Stahelski to Oversee New Action Scenes for 'Birds of Prey' (Exclusive) Post-production Method Studios will provide the visual effects for the film.https://www.methodstudios.com/en/in-production/ Music The rapper Saweetie paired with electrpop singer Galxara for the song "Sway with Me," which is also included in the trailer for the film. The film also includes tracks by Megan Thee Stallion, Normani, Halsey and Lauren Jauregui. The film's soundtrack, Birds of Prey: The Album, will be issued on the same day as the film. Gallery Promotional Images Promotional Stills Birds of Prey - team together (1).jpg Birds of Prey Shot3.jpg BoP Exclusive Image.jpg Harley Quinn surrounded.jpg The Birds.jpg Black Canary - Club Singer.jpg Black Mask Business.jpg Huntress' Crossbow Gun.jpg Roman Sionis Promo Still.jpg Victor Zsasz looks into camera.jpg Black Mask and Victor.jpeg Birds of Prey - Black Mask looks at mask.jpeg Birds-of-prey - Cassandra Cain looks at diamond.jpeg Harley talks to Black Hanary.jpeg Renee Montoya takes notes.jpg Birds of Prey - Harley Quinn in fog.jpeg Birds of Prey - Cassandra Cain confronts Black Canary.jpg Birds of Prey - Harley in jail cell.jpeg Birds of Prey - Harley and Cassandra on sofa.jpg Montoya and the Birds.jpg Renee Montoya leaves the GCPD.png Montoya walks to fire.png Renee Montoya with Huntress.png Behind-the-Scenes Images Birds of Prey - Script.jpg|Title announcement Birds of Prey - Harley reveal - First Look.jpg|Harley Quinn Instagram reveal Birds of Prey wrap photo.jpeg|Wrap photo Birds of Prey - BTS.jpg BoP Behind-the-Scenes (2).jpg Birds of Prey - Harley Quinn - Cassandra Cainand - Beaver.jpg Black Canary set photo.jpg Sionis & Zsasz - BTS.jpg Harley & Montoya - BTS.jpg Videos See You Soon BIRDS OF PREY - Official Trailer 1 BIRDS OF PREY – Official Trailer 2 BIRDS OF PREY – Soundtrack Trailer| References External links *Official website *Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn)'' on Wikipedia *''Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn)'' on IMDb pt-br:Birds of Prey Category:Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn)